


The Party

by LowkeyScrupious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: CC Compliant, Drinking Games, Drunken Kissing, Fifth Year, Gen, James is trying but failing, Mutual Pining, Strong Language, There is a AVMP reference okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyScrupious/pseuds/LowkeyScrupious
Summary: It's fifth year, Albus has been pining after his best friend for a while, but never had the courage to act. And he didn't bargain on anything changing tonight.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt: Albus has a crush on Scorpius but won't admit it. James, ever the schemer, kisses Scorpius during a party game or something to make his brother jealous...

“Is this a good idea?” Scorpius asked Albus anxiously as they stood outside the entrance to the Room of Requirement.  
Albus returned the look, trying to seem more confident than he really was. He knew immediately that was a mistake as soon as he locked eyes with his best friend. He could feel the heat rising up his neck and instantly looked away again. “Sure. We’ll just leave if it gets weird or boring.”  
He wasn’t entirely sure why they were invited, if he was being honest. This was primarily a Gryffindor party, and what he and Scorpius had done to get an invite was beyond him. If it hadn’t been James who’d asked them, he’d have called the whole thing a practical joke. However, his brother had been strangely insistent, and as it was Albus had only agreed to come after James bargained the use of the invisibility cloak for a week.  
Scorpius hummed in agreement, and Albus wasn’t sure he’d done that great a job of reassuring him.  
“Come on.” He pulled Scorpius’s arm and they both started to walk back and forth to reveal the door. When the bronze latticework emerged, Albus pushed the handle and the door swung open to reveal the sight of at least a hundred people mingling and having fun. Sharing another unsure glance, the boys quickly stepped inside so as not to let the noise attract any unwanted attention from outside. With an ominous feeling the door swung closed behind them, giving Albus the unfortunate sense that they were stuck there.  
“So what do we do now?” Scorpius asked, slightly hysterically, mostly just curious.  
“Um… there’s drinks over there,” Albus replied, spotting the area at the back of the room. “Let’s-“  
“Okay.”  
It was hard to tell who was who as they walked through the throng of students, as everyone was wearing muggle attire. Albus was sure he’d never seen half of these peoples’ faces before. The party seemed to be mostly made up of sixth and seventh year Gryffindors that he’d surely never spoken to in his life.  
“Why was James so keen for us to come?” he moaned to Scorpius. “We don’t know anybody here!”  
If Scorpius was feeling panicky, he wasn’t showing it. “We know James?” he suggested.  
Albus rolled his eyes. “James does _not_ count. I’m going to kill him!”  
“Probably better not to do that Albus, or else we won’t get the invisibility cloak!”  
Despite himself, Albus smiled as he picked up a butterbeer. He’d been looking forward to the various uses of the cloak he and Scorpius had got planned. Of course Scorpius had initially wanted to use it to get into the Restricted Section of the library, to which Albus replied he’d be doing that on his own. Eventually they decided the best use (apart from avoiding bullies during the day) would be to explore the many secret passages he’d heard about from James, and to try and infiltrate all three other house dormitories, possibly planting a dungbomb or two in the Gryffindor one.  
“Cheers to getting up to mayhem with you mate.”  
Scorpius grinned. “I’ll drink to that!”  
They raised their glasses and Albus took a small gulp, not really enjoying the taste. To his amusement, Scorpius drained his flask, emerging with a foam moustache. Laughing, Albus reached out, unsure whether it would be weird to wipe it off his friend’s face. His hesitation to act meant Scorpius beat him to it. But before he could think any more about the awkward moment, Scorpius was looking over Albus’s shoulder.  
“Look, it’s James!”  
Albus turned to see his brother sauntering over, firewhiskey in hand, winking at several girls on his way.  
“Albus! You came! And Scorpius! How are you guys doing?” he nudged Scorpius’s ribs in a suggestive way, as if implying they’d been up to no good. Albus was shocked. He didn’t like that, not at all. Scorpius however, grinned sheepishly and looked at Albus to say something.  
“Why are we here James? Why did you even invite us?” he said, irritated.  
James looked mock hurt. “Well hello to you too baby bro!”  
Albus scowled.  
“The point is to have fun, Albus!” he leaned in, a concerned look on his face. “You do know what that is, don’t you Al?”  
Albus groaned; Scorpius giggled. James quickly picked up two glasses of firewhiskey from a passing house elf, handing them to Scorpius and Albus. “Seriously. This helps.”  
Albus was still holding his almost-full flask of butterbeer, which James swiftly took from him and downed. “Let me take that, you need the strong stuff mate…”  
Albus was fed up. “You’re the worst James.” He had half a mind to take Scorpius’s arm and walk out now.  
Glancing over though, Scorpius seemed to be enjoying himself. Not surprising really, considering that he’d somehow managed to already finish the firewhiskey. Thinking about it, Albus wasn’t sure how much experience his friend had with alcohol. At Hogwarts, the most they’d ever drank together was a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, and Albus couldn’t imagine Mr. Malfoy allowing his son to become intoxicated at home. This wasn’t going to end well. Not if his git of a brother kept deliberately trying to get them drunk.  
“So how’s things, Scorpius?” James started to ask.  
“Oh, you know,” Scorpius flailed his hands. “Not so bad…”  
Albus rolled his eyes at his best friend’s awkwardness. He stood listening idly to their conversation for a while, which had turned to exams and their fifth year revision schedule. Albus could tell his brother was humoring Scorpius, and he appreciated it. Deciding it was safe to leave them for a while, he decided to skirt the room to see if anything interesting was happening. As far as he could tell, no other Slytherins were here. What an honor. He did recognize a few Puffs who normally sat close to them in the Great Hall. There were also some Ravenclaw girls who he knew from Potions club. And over there was a boy he’d shared a few detentions with, Alfie, he thought his name was. Turns out once he looked a little closer he did know a few people. He’d just never talked to any of them. He wondered for a moment. He knew he should probably make conversation with people, but he didn’t really want to. Steeling himself, because he knew it would be what Scorpius would tell him to do, he took another small sip of his drink and walked over to the girls from Potions club.  
“Hey,” he said in what he hoped was a confident but care-free tone.  
The girl closest to him – an attractive brunette with wide eyes – turned and her eyebrows shot up.  
“Um, I recognized you from Potions Club… It’s Albus,” he shrugged, feeling he wasn’t doing a very good job at whatever he was trying to do.  
“Oh,” she replied, clearly shocked. “I know. I’m Bridget. This is Sam and Percy…” she gestured to her friends, all of whom had now turned and were staring at his awkward attempt at social interaction.  
“You got asked to help at Potions by Slughorn right?” Sam asked, her eyelashes fluttering. She was tall, blonde, and looked like a nice person...  
“Um, yeah, it was sort of, a compromise…” Albus trailed off. He didn’t really want to talk about the fact that he had been made to tutor other students in place of getting detention every day. If he hadn’t agreed, he very possibly would have been kicked out of Hogwarts by now. But that was last year. He’d got better this year – it was a weird phase in his life where he’d spiralled after what had happened with Delphi. He still blamed himself for all of it – for what Scorpius went through, and especially what happened to Craig. Not to mention the fact they almost destroyed the world. _Really_ , how was he _supposed_ to cope afterwards?  
“Well, it must feel good to be so good at something you get asked to mentor people!” Sam’s chirpy voice brought him back to the present. “Um, we’re about to start some games, do you want to join us?” She gestured to a larger group of sixth years in a secluded corner.  
Oh boy. “Why not?”  
Smiling, Sam led them over to where the group – about 20 people or so – was sat on the floor in a large circle, and they shuffled their way in to the line. Albus couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable, not just at the situation, but at the fact that he was the only Slytherin and for sure the youngest there, being only a fifth year. Bridget smiled at him as she sat to his left, and he couldn’t help noticing how her eyes lingered for a moment after he looked away. He wished she wouldn’t do that. Sam was on his right, and it seemed to be her who took control of the group.  
“Alright, alright, let’s get this party started!” She drained her firewhiskey, and the others followed. “We are starting with…” The circle drum-rolled, “never have I ever!” There was a loud cheer. “The rules: I shall go first. We move in a clock-wise direction. Everyone must agree to take this here potion. That way no one can cheat.” She shook a vial of clear potion.  
Albus’s heart missed a beat. Veritaserum? But that was illegal for casual use on another person, and where would she have got some anyway? Albus knew for a fact Slughorn hadn’t got any brewed right now. He turned to Bridget. “Veritaserum? But how…?”  
Bridget smiled and shook her head. “It’s not that, it’s a Truthfulness Draught.”  
Oh. Well that made more sense. Less intense and definitely less illegal. Suddenly Albus just wanted the game to begin. As the vial was handed around the circle Sam placed more drinks in the center. Shots. And to think Albus had been worried about how much Scorpius was drinking… Come to think of it, he hoped Scorpius was okay, and James was looking after him. Before he could dwell on the guilty feeling caused by abandoning his friend, Sam had started.  
“Never have I ever… made out in a broom cupboard.”  
Well shit. Damn his angry emo phase last year.  
With concentration, it would have been possible to resist the potion, but it was effort and Albus wasn’t too embarrassed. He couldn’t even remember who the girl was. He certainly wasn’t the only one drinking. Everyone was looking at everyone else expectantly, but Albus hadn’t anticipated the stunned interest when their heads all turned in his direction. Fuck it, he didn’t care. Maybe he should have (son of a celebrity and all) but, attitude or alcohol, he just didn’t.  
“Albus Potter” Sam smirked. “Your turn.”  
He’d never thought faster in his life. “Never have I ever snuck out at night.”  
Quite a few people drank, including Sam and her other friend, Percy. Bloody Ravenclaws, probably off to the library in the dead of night.  
The game continued in this manner for a while, and Albus was starting to enjoy himself (despite the fact that everyone stared at him each time to see what Harry Potter’s son was getting up to). He wondered whether this would somehow make the Daily Prophet. He wouldn’t be surprised, knowing his luck. He couldn’t quite bring himself to care. He was too buzzed from all the drinks. The last person to go was that Gryffindor boy Alfie, who just _had_ to ruin it. “Never have I ever had the hots for a friend.”  
Fuck. Fuck, fuck, shit.  
Albus glanced around quickly, making sure Scorpius hadn’t suddenly appeared and was watching. Then he realised that had been a big mistake as the potion compelled him to drink. Way to make it obvious. He caught Bridget’s eye as he chugged back his fifth shot, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was watching and that everyone also knew his only friend was Scorpius.  
“Well,” Sam was saying, “now that we’re all warmed up it’s time for…” (another drum roll) “Spin the bottle!”  
Sober Albus would have been mortified at this suggestion, but drunk Albus was grateful for a distraction.  
“If anyone doesn’t want to play, you have to back out now,” Sam warned the group. No one left. “Good. Who wants to go first?”  
“I think it’s only fair we start with Alfie and go the other way around” Bridget suggested and there was a murmur of assent.  
“Well then, here goes…” Alfie spun, and the bottle landed facing one of the Ravenclaw boys across the circle. Alfie grinned, while the other boy rolled his eyes.  
“ _Not_ what I was hoping I’d get tonight…” he grumbled as Alfie crossed the circle and snogged him full on. “Ew, okay, enough…”  
Albus grinned. This was going to be fun. He was glad Scorpius wasn’t playing.  
Amazingly, the bottle didn’t land on him until it was his turn. Suddenly all the girls, including Bridget, were looking with hopeful faces at him. He cringed inside. If only they knew. He spun. It seemed to take forever to settle. When it did, he looked up at who it was pointing to. He didn’t know the girl, but she wasn’t particularly ugly. He could do this for harmless fun. Alfie and that guy did.  
“Oooo, Vee, you lucky bitch!”  
“Damn it, well done Veronica.”  
“Got lucky there didn’t you!”  
Albus ignored them and crossed the circle. He sat in front of Veronica. She had blonde hair in a tight pony tail, high cheek bones and blue eyes. He didn’t even know what house she was from. Trying not to let the disappointment show in his face, he leant forward and went in for the kiss. It was fun, but it wasn’t amazing.  
“Albus SEVERUS Potter!”  
Well that was James. He pulled out of the kiss, and turned, wiping his mouth, to see his brother striding across to the circle. He seemed angry. Albus wondered why.  
“Whassup James?”  
“Come here…” James pulled him by the arm away from the group. His grip was firm – he was definitely angry. “ _What are you doing_?”  
“It’s called _fun_ James.” He leaned in, a serious look on his face. “You do know what that is don’t you?”  
“Oh very funny. Quit fooling around! You can’t go around kissing people all over the place!”  
That wasn’t very fair. “You do.”  
James groaned, running his hands through his hair. “That’s not the point! I’m single and free!”  
Albus wasn’t quite sure what James was implying. Why was he behaving like this? He didn’t have a problem with his many exploits last year. Come to think of it, he wasn’t actually sure James knew about any of that – he’d never made out with anyone from Gryffindor.  
“Are you really this stupid?”  
“James, what the hell is your problem? Why are you acting like this?”  
“Ugh, I guess you are. Look, you can’t go around kissing girls when you already fancy someone!”  
Albus paused. Maybe it was his intoxicated state, but he couldn’t figure out what his brother was saying. It was like having a word on the tip of your tongue, but not being able to find it. He was getting increasingly confused and frustrated. “I don’t fancy anyone.”  
James looked at him, hard. His similarity to their mum suddenly became apparent. “Are you honestly telling me you don’t have feelings for anyone? Anyone?”  
Albus looked at him like he’d lost his mind, shaking his head. Suddenly, James’s expression relaxed, and the tension was released from his shoulders. He looked relieved about something. “Okay. That’s… okay. I thought maybe… I thought maybe you liked the guy I like.”  
“A guy? James, I’m not gay and neither are you!” he laughed.  
“Well surprise! Recently, I’ve started to catch feelings for someone.” He grimaced. “A guy. And I just thought… well, it doesn’t matter anyway, you are _clearly_ not interested in him, so my path is clear.”  
“Um, I guess it is…”  
James smiled and walked off, nodding to himself, leaving Albus alone by the drinks table. That had been a really weird conversation. Suddenly Albus realised how drunk he was. He needed to find Scorpius and get out of there. He scanned the room, first spotting James still walking away. Then he realised James was walking up to his favourite blonde, who was stood chatting to some girls who looked less than pleased to have been caught up in conversation with him. Thank Merlin. He started to cross the room, but before he could get very far James had reached Scorpius and grabbed the back of his head, drawing him in to a very passionate looking embrace, locking mouths with his best friend.  
Albus was stunned. James was fully kissing Scorpius, right in front of his eyes. What was happening? Fury bubbled inside him like a disease. Scorpius had not asked for this, he clearly hadn’t been expecting it, judging from his body language, and James was taking advantage of him. It seemed to go on and on, James deepening the kiss until Scorpius was bent backwards, almost at 45 degrees. Finally, James released him, and that was the only cue Albus needed to get out of there. He couldn’t talk to James after that. He certainly couldn’t talk to Scorpius. What if Scorpius had been into it? The thought made him feel physically sick, more so than he did already. He half ran to the exit and yanked the door open. The quiet of the corridor outside was deafening after the noise of the party. Gripping the wall with one hand, he walked slowly down the hall in the direction of the nearest bathroom.  
The sound of pattering feet running up behind him made him jump. Looking up, he realised it was Scorpius. His face was flushed, he was panting.  
“Albus, I know you saw that! I didn’t know James was going to do that! You have to-“  
“Shhh.” Albus just wanted to be left alone. He didn’t need to hear that his best friend and his brother were in love. “It’s fine…”  
“What? No, Albus…”  
“No. I get it. You’re into my older, much more attractive brother.” He could feel the resentment building now and was struggling to keep control. He realised just how drunk he sounded, which didn’t help. “Whatever” he spit the word. “Could have told me though. You know, or even _asked_ …”  
“Albus stop,” Scorpius’s eyes were shining with tears. “I wasn’t into it okay! I wasn’t! I swear I don’t fancy your brother!”  
There was a pause as Albus digested this. He wasn’t sure whether to believe him or not. He could be lying.  
“Not over you.”  
_What_?  
“Not any day.”  
“Scorpius, I’m very drunk… are you saying you don’t fancy my brother?”  
Scorpius was looking at the floor, a flush was spreading up his face, but he still managed a characteristic eye roll. “No. Never.”  
“Hmph.”  
There was a silence. “That’s… good to know I guess…”  
Scorpius nodded, apparently satisfied. “Look, that was really weird...”  
Albus looked up to watch his friend.  
Scorpius shook his head, trying to find the right thing to say. “I wasn’t expecting it at all and I hope you know I’d never betray you like that. You know I’ve never been into anyone seriously, unless you count Rose, and I… I don’t. Count her.” Scorpius averted his eyes.  
Albus frowned. Scorpius was spinning. He felt himself falling into the wall slightly, which he was still gripping to keep him up, and retched.  
“Woah, let’s get you to a bathroom!” Scorpius jumped back, wary of being doused in vomit.  
“Yeah…”  
They’d only walked a few steps (Albus being held up mostly by Scorpius), when a third pair of racing footsteps reached them. _Great_ , Albus thought. He didn’t want to talk to whoever it was – he just wanted to get somewhere and be sick.  
“Albus, Scorpius, wait up!”  
Albus couldn’t believe it. It was James. Fury seemed to flow through his bloodstream.  
“Not now, James” Scorpius sighed, not looking at him.  
But James wasn’t giving up, he came in front of them, forcing their attention. “What happened to you Al, are you okay?”  
“Why don’t you just _fuck off_ James?!” Albus roared. The rage building inside him was clearing his head, making it easier for him to think. He turned to face his brother. James looked stunned. “What is _wrong_ with you? Why did you even invite us to this stupid party anyway? Was it only so you could get Scorpius drunk – my _best friend_! – and make a move on him? And just hope we’re both okay with it? Because we’re not! You’re such a bloody hypocrite! You come up to me telling me not to go around kissing people but then you do the exact same thing! And to my best friend! How is that in any way okay?!” Albus took a breath, trying to calm himself.  
James ignored him and turned instead to Scorpius. “Scorpius, mate, do you mind if I have a minute here?”  
Albus couldn’t believe this. The nerve. “Are you for real?”  
Scorpius seemed to be feeling much the same way. He glanced at Albus, unsure.  
“Look I’m sorry for kissing you,” James continued, “but _please_ can I talk to Albus?”  
Albus looked at Scorpius before making his mind up. “No. James, whatever you’re going to say to _try_ and explain yourself, you’ll have to do it to the two of us.” His voice was trembling with suppressed anger.  
James seemed to sense danger and nodded. “Okayyy then. This is awkward…”  
“What the fuck James? Spit it out!”  
“Well,” James started, glancing awkwardly at Scorpius, before addressing Albus. “It’s just, you said I had a clear shot!” He raised his hands to pull at his hair in frustration. “I told you I fancied him, and you said that’s fine!”  
Albus’s mouth dropped open. _What_? That’s who James had been talking about? His blood ran cold, but at the same time an intense heat rushed to his face. He couldn’t believe this. “That is NOT what I said!”  
Before he realised he’d done it, he drew back his fist and punched James square in the face.  
“Albus!” Scorpius was frozen in shock, staring at him like he’d just announced he was moving to Pigfarts.  
He couldn’t believe he’d just done that. His dad would kill him. James was sprawled out on the floor below him, blood dripping from his nose. Suddenly it occurred to Albus that he should now fear the retaliation his brother would surely throw back. James was taller than him and he knew he was stronger too, being Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Albus couldn’t take him if this turned into a fight. _Merlin_ , were they about to fight over _Scorpius_?  
Surprisingly however, James just shook his head, with a smile that reached his eyes. “Finally,” he muttered to the ground. He looked at Albus, then got up and dusted himself down, wiping his nose on his sleeve.  
“What?” Albus spluttered, half scared he was about to be punched too, half confused as hell.  
“Albus, you absolute prick, I didn’t think you’d actually punch me! You were supposed to just get angry…” he was saying, still smiling in that handsome, _I’m so popular_ , way.  
Nothing James was saying made sense. Why was he starting to laugh? What the hell was he talking about?  
“Wait… what are you saying? Did you kiss Scorpius just to make me angry?” He was convinced he was barking up the wrong tree. That couldn’t be it, it didn’t make any sense.  
“Did it work?”  
Albus wanted to wipe the smirk off his brother’s face. He was enjoying this _far_ too much. He glanced at Scorpius to see if he had any insight into what was happening, but judging by the way Scorpius’s eyebrows had shot up, he was none the wiser either.  
“Ok, ok, I confess!” James held his hands up in surrender. “Seeing as I’m starting to worry for your heart, Al.” He turned to face Scorpius. “Look mate, I need to apologize. I’m sorry for coming up to you like that, that wasn’t cool. But you see, I did it for the greater good.”  
Albus and Scorpius were both staring at him, waiting for something to drop.  
“I know you’re not into me mate,” James continued, “I’m not stupid. You see… I just thought… Ah, shit, this had backfired.”  
Scorpius and Albus looked at each other, at a complete loss for words. It was Scorpius who spoke.  
“James, why did you kiss me if you don’t fancy me? You knew it would hurt Albus.”  
“Yes. Of course…” He turned to Albus. “I’m sorry bro. But, how else were you going to admit….” James trailed off, leaving a deadly silence hanging.  
Albus thought he knew what was coming, but he couldn’t stand the tension any more. “Admit what?” He just wanted to sink into the ground and never emerge again.  
James sighed dramatically. “Your _feelings_ , Al!”  
Albus could feel his face burning. Scrap sinking into the ground, he wanted to be erased from existence. He couldn’t believe what James had done. If he hadn’t been so humiliated, he’d be beyond mad at his brother. His gaze was fixed on James; he couldn’t bare to look at Scorpius. He felt like the world had collapsed. He’d been _outed_ by his very own brother. Right in front of the person it concerned the most. He couldn’t imagine ever feeling worse. Still determinedly staring at his brother, he saw James turn to look at Scorpius.  
“Um, kinda why I wanted to talk to Al on his own…”  
“You. Absolute. Arse, James.” Albus hissed out through gritted teeth, slow and with a quaking anger. He could feel tears stinging behind his eyes. Scorpius knew. There was no coming back from this. Their friendship was ruined forever. He’d never forgive James for this.  
He was still staring unseeingly at his brother, so caught up in his feelings of betrayal, that he barely registered Scorpius muttered, “Albus, it’s okay, come on, let’s get out of here…”  
No. Albus wasn’t done. Hand trembling, he pulled out his wand.  
“Al…?” James eyed him with sudden apprehension, taking a slow step back. That gave Albus a sick feeling of satisfaction. But it wasn’t enough. James had ruined him. His brother reached for his own wand, but Albus was quicker.  
“ _Anteoculatia_ ” he growled.  
James was pushed back onto the ground again, and antlers sprung from his head.  
“Woah, Albus, calm down, it’s fine, let’s get out of here…” Suddenly Scorpius was at his side, pulling on his sleeve, desperation in his voice.  
“Albus… I’m sorry…” James looked for the first time genuinely unsure.  
He wasn’t finished, he wanted to carry on hexing his brother, but fortunately Scorpius was doing a good job of preventing that. “Albus, it’s fine, honestly, come on, let’s not do this… it’s fine…” Scorpius wrenched him from his stance and pulled him fiercely away in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories. Once they were round the corner Scorpius took Albus’s wand from his still shaky grasp, deciding until Albus had either calmed down or sobered up it would be safer to keep it at bay.  
Albus felt broken. What had even just happened? James had ruined his friendship with Scorpius, that’s what.  
And yet, Albus thought, as Scorpius supported him down the corridors, Scorpius didn’t seem mad or upset that Albus had apparently been crushing on him for a while. He supposed he must be confused, just like him. Scorpius was being nice now, because Albus was drunk and upset, but come morning when he’d had a chance to think things through, it would be a whole new level of awkward. Would he hate him? He wasn’t sure which he’d prefer; Scorpius to outright resent him, or for him to pretend like he wasn’t bothered and just let things become intensely awkward. Albus groaned.  
“Scorpius… I’m sorry… you don’t have to pretend… you know…”  
“Shut up, Albus.”  
Wow he must hallucinating; he could hear a smile in Scorpius’s voice. Would he even be able to remember this in the morning? _Merlin_ he hoped not, anything to spare him this level of embarrassment.  
Finally, finally, they reached the Slytherin Common Room, and made their way through the short maze under the lake to reach their dorm.  
Scorpius dumped Albus onto his bed and pushed him gently so he was lying down. Albus wasn’t complaining. He heard Scorpius cast _lumos_ and _muffliato_ and felt him pulling his shoes off.  
“Scor?” He opened his eyes a fraction, gazing up at his best friend properly for the first time since James had accosted them and ruined everything.  
Scorpius paused in the middle of setting down a glass of water and Albus’s wand on his bedside table. Since when did Scorpius have his wand? Oh well, it wasn’t important. Scorpius looked remarkably unaffected by the night’s turn of events. He didn’t even blush.  
“Have I ruined everything?” he looked deep into Scorpius’s granite eyes, trying to see the thought process behind them. He was so beautiful.  
Scorpius smiled in the wandlight, and the silver shards lining his irises glinted. Albus’s breath caught.  
“No,” he whispered, leaning down over Albus. “I think you just made them,” and he brushed a kiss onto Albus’s cheekbone.


End file.
